


Dear Dimitri, May I Haunt You?

by Bitterlikesweets



Series: Letters to Dimitri [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Could be platonic, F/M, Letters, Light Angst, M/M, Post Time Skip, but i intended it as romantic, byleth centric, tagging is hard, works with either byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterlikesweets/pseuds/Bitterlikesweets
Summary: Frustrated and saddened by Dimitri's behavior after their reunion, Byleth pours their feelings about him into a letter, in the hopes that he will understand their intentions and let them share his pain.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Letters to Dimitri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829383
Kudos: 20





	Dear Dimitri, May I Haunt You?

My dearest Dimitri, 

Upon our reunion, you said to me:  _ “I should’ve known that one day you would be haunting me as well.” _

I cannot fathom what you must have been through, cannot hope to understand the full extent of the pain that you face because of what you have seen. However… when you said that to me, I believe I felt a connection to those words, at least in part. I, too, know of what it feels like to be haunted, though not in the same way as you. 

Perhaps because of the power gifted to me by the goddess, or some unlucky stroke of fate, I sometimes dream of other lives, other paths that I could have taken but chose not to. There is one in particular that weighs on my mind. There was a path in which I did not choose you; it was a path that, in the end, left me with no one. I was unable to see you, to speak with you. And yet, on that path, in the other lifetime, I saw you lingering in the monastery, long after you were supposed to be dead, attempting to tell me last words that ultimately went unsaid. 

In that life, you looked so tired, and so, so alone. The look in your eyes—lifeless, without hope—made me lie awake at night long before I met you in this life at the Academy. I swore to myself that I would stop you from reaching such a point. I swore that I would keep you smiling, if I could.

And yet… I failed you. You have closed your off your heart from me, from everyone. Your eyes bear the sorrow that has haunted my dreams, the sorrow that I promised to keep at bay.

Tell me, Dimitri, what can I do for you? How can I ease your pain? How can I rid you of your ghosts? My heart aches to see you in such a state. I need not for you to forget all that you suffered; all I ask is that you let me share that burden. Even shoulders like yours that are so used to such weight have begun to buckle beneath the pressure. I can help you. I can be there for you, if you would allow it. I care about you, deeply.

Five years ago, at the ball, you joked with me about us being together forever. I wished then, and I still do now, that you had meant that in earnest. And though you hadn’t meant it, I still believe in those words. I still wish to work towards a future where the two of us can be together, always.

...I may not be dead, but it seems that perhaps I am still haunting you. Perhaps we are doomed to haunt each other. I know that I am likely bothering you, adding more burden, but I refuse to give up. I will not leave you alone again. Not until I see you smile once more. 

Forever yours,

Byleth 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fire Emblem fanfic that I've written! This is also perhaps one of the most self-indulgent fics I've written. My first route was Silver Snow, which is the "other life" I have Byleth reference. Azure Moon is so far the only other route I've started in Three Houses, and I just hit the time skip and got inspired to write a fic, so here I am haha. Really, I've just been internally screaming at the screen "LET ME HUG THE POOR MAN" and somehow managed to shove those feelings into a letter.
> 
> I hope you, as the reader, liked this short fic, self-indulgent as it is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
